4614 Luthorian anti-liberalisation bill protests
The 4614 Luthorian anti-liberalisation bill protests are a series of protests against the Liberalisation of the Markets Act 4614. The protests were launched on the 7th of August, when the Communist Party declared that it had talked with union leaders to start a general strike. The CPL also decided to organise demonstrations every week until the law is repealed. The government made no concessions on the demands of the protesters and announced it would "crack down" on every illegal action. According to political analysts, this only made the demonstrations become more violent. Later, the government party Conservative Right tries to introduce a temporary law making trade unions illegal, in order to "decrease the communist influence on trade unions". General Strike The CPL called for an unlimited general strike starting from the 7th of August 4614, with the support of a majority of trade unions. First week Official reports declare that the strike was greatly followed. With 31% of all workers going on strike and 53% of blue-collar workers. Some industries had to temporarily shut down. Second week Most of the strikers continued, with 19% of all workers striking. The government hold on to his promises and destroyed the picket lines. This resulted in many arrests and clashes with the police. Police reinforcements had to be called in many cases. In Clamfeld, Shipleyriding, a protester threw a molotov cocktail at a police car. The police chief in Clamfeld said, "This is nothing but a terrorist incident and we will answer to that with the utmost firmness". Third week The general strike continued but with fewer strikers. Only 9% of all workers went on strike. The last picket lines were destroyed faster, while clashes continued in the third week. Fourth week By the fourth week, the large majority of workers were back to work. The last picket lines were easily destroyed and the last strikers arrested. Demonstrations held by the CPL and riots The CPL held demonstrations starting on the 14th of August. The first manifestation was followed by 800 000 people. In the following weeks, the mobilisation began declining. At the second demonstration, hooligans and communist militants started rioting and clashing with the police, which drew large media attention. Several stores were vandalised, along with public property. The riots intensified after the third demonstration. Stones were thrown at policemen and the police fired warning shots. The degradations increased and many arrests were made. The CPL continued its demonstrations, emphasizing on the protests staying peaceful protests. In the following weeks, the violence and the number of protesters decreased. Controversies There have been controversies during the demonstrations about the roles of the CPL and the CR concerning the riots. According to observers, the words used by each party leader could provoke violent behaviours. Controversies also erupted about police brutality during the demonstrations. Political reactions The president of the CPL, Jack Lilliath declared: "It is true there have been acts of violence that we do not approve. But the real violence was not in the streets. The real violence is poverty, the real violence is when someone cannot pay his bills, THAT'S THE REAL VIOLENCE!" The Conservative Right introduced a bill making trade unions illegal. George William Urquhart declared: "With the massive communist influence on the Trade unions we will now take steps to limit those in order to preserve our democracy and prevent the rule of mob. This is a temporary bill that will only last for six months after it has passed. After which the Trade unions will be returned to private organisations. But the influence the communist party holds over the unions is unacceptable. While we still want to protect workers rights we think this is the only path forward. Leadership in the nationalised unions will be changed and any support for the strike called off."